


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【后记】

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

“Zayn！你怎么不叫我？！都要迟到了！”

小金毛慌乱地掀开被子，急匆匆地跑进卫生间。

“别急别急，今天第一天，估计迟到你应该不是一个人。”

Zayn围着黄色围裙，手上的锅铲还残留着未熟的蛋液。

小金毛无心听他的话，快速洗漱好，匆忙往身上套衣服，拉起背包。

“走走走！”

连带着刚打包好早餐的Zayn，甩上了门。

“教练好！！！”

每年国家体育队新进的队员都是朝气蓬勃。

“好。”

Zayn干脆利索地将名单夹合上。

“我，Zayn Malik 你们的主教练。”

他环视了一圈这群还只是稚嫩的花苞却肩负祖国责任的孩子们。

“其他多余的我就不介绍了，相信日后我们会有很多机会交流和合作。”

队员们都全神贯注地听着。

“今天，有一位特殊的人来迎接你们的到来。”

他棱角分明的脸上，线条忽然变得柔和。

侧头，示意站在旁边的一位穿着绿色运动服的男孩上前。

男孩羞涩地挠挠头，熟练地开始打招呼。

“Hey guys. I'm Niall Horan.Very glad to meet you.”

男孩露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“Niall Horan，相信他的事迹大家都有所耳闻。”

Zayn一手搭着他的肩。

“这连续几届的奥运会游泳蛙百、蛙两百甚至是混合接力上都取得了非常好的成绩。17岁首战里约奥运会，蛙百夺得第一枚金牌。”

他的眼神里是一种骄傲和温柔之交融的神色。

当然，他的余光也瞟见队伍里的迷妹迷弟们都早已按捺不住，脸上显出惊喜和兴奋的神色。

“今后，他就是我国家们体育队的助教了。”

“当然，”

Zayn深色一变，话锋一转。

“我们俩，咳，是恋人关系。所以，”

他板着脸、瞪着眼看着面前星星眼都快蹦到自己的人身上的小屁孩们。

“以后那在外面追星的那一套不许带到训练馆里来！尤其私生照什么的都不许拍！绝对不允许传出去！”

“还有！不管上课下课，不许在助教身上摸来摸去的！！！”

【听说游泳队里喜欢玩这套？？（来源出自傅园慧上金星的今夜百乐门）

“摸我可以。不许摸助教！！！”

“记住了吗？！！”

Zayn自以为像教导主任训话一样威风凌厉。

可Niall在一旁脸已经憋得通红

队员们虽然心里快笑炸了，可面儿上还是hold住了。

开玩笑，好不容易自己几年来的偶像当助教，还不好好把握机会

一位女孩尽力捂着自己的嘴，不让自己笑出来。

她虽然在中国只进过国家二队，但她千里迢迢从中国到爱尔兰，可以作为国家队队员参加奥运会。当然，更重要的是能够拜在自己偶像的师傅门下。偶像能当她助教这事，也是出乎她意料了。

尽管当年看偶像夺得首金后的发布会，两人直接当众出柜让她大喜过望。

但，呃...亲眼看到Live的秀恩爱也是没谁了。

她独自抚慰了一下她这颗操碎了的老母亲的心。

一天的训练结束，两人都舒服地洗了澡（准备共度良宵）。

Niall在卫生间的隔间吹头发。

Zayn坐在床上看着最近队员们的体质监测表。

刚洗完澡出来的小金毛湿漉着脑袋，身上只穿着一条白色内裤。他一手拿着电吹风，另一手拨弄着自己的头发。

他侧着身，卫生间橱柜上暖黄色的射灯照了个逆光，勾勒出隐隐约约的线条。

Zayn不经意间瞥了一眼，却出了神地看着他的侧脸。

纷乱的金发缠绕在指尖，露出饱满光洁的额头，高挺圆润的鼻子，长长的睫毛因为热风的强劲风力不停颤动着，然后是那两片他吻过无数遍却怎么也不够的又软又甜的唇，现在必定又湿又软又甜。

阴影的笼罩让圆润的脸颊有了那么一丝棱角的味道。

Zayn感觉自己肯定脱口骂了句脏话。

当他反应过来的时候，Niall已经吹好最后一根呆毛，收起电吹风，走到了床边。

“你刚刚说什么？”

吹风机的声音特别大，他只看见Zayn的嘴唇上下动了动，没听清。

“没什么。”

Zayn快速地否决。

Niall狐疑地看了他一眼。

“你，你把浴巾披着。”

Zayn为了消除嫌疑，伸手从衣柜里抽了一条干净的浴巾，递给他。

“别老光着身子，小心着凉。”

“噢。”

小金毛只好乖乖地将自己裹在大一号的浴巾里。

Zayn坐下继续看资料。

忽然，小金毛软绵绵地贴过来。

他没分神，眼神还停留在资料上。

一只手缓缓抚上他的大腿。

他眉头一挑。

那只手愈渐大胆地往上游走，从平坦的小腹流连至敏感的侧腰，然后是隐隐隆起的腹肌。

在那只手即将越界之时，他一把揪住那只手。

转头就对上小金毛的大眼睛，浅浅的蓝色还蒙着一层水雾。

“呵。”

他伸手去捉小金毛。

“啪！”

带着情欲的魔掌被拍掉。

小金毛转身缩进被子里，只有一个蓬松的后脑勺留给他。

What？！！

这什么情况？！！

Zayn气急地扳过他的肩膀。

“怎么？点了火就跑？”

“摸你可以。不许摸助教！”

蓝眼睛里闪着无辜的神色。

“这样啊。”

Zayn装着思考的样子。”

“但是今天是万圣节”

“Trick or Treat?”

Zayn一脸纯良地问他。

Niall顿时有一种玩大了的感觉。

“万圣节快乐。”


End file.
